


These Are The Hands Of Fate

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a child is born and they cry, they cry from the pain of an initial of their soulmates first name being carved into the back of their hand by an unseen spirit. Dean Winchester was the exception to this, and Castiel had always watched Dean and wondered why. Then Dean was pulled from Hell with a handprint on his shoulder and a letter on his hand. Jimmy Novak, now the vessel of Castiel, no longer had his wifes initial on his hand, which was odd, because angels are immune to this when possessing a vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning

It was hot, almost painfully so, and the large pack of angels didn't make it any cooler as they flew into hell.

"Get Dean Winchester" was their orders and they would follow them.

It was hard to locate him, in the fire and torture and screams, it was disorientating, to say the least.

The flaps of wings seemed to grow quieter as more and more angels fell behind, slowing down or stopping completely, but Castiel was never one to give up that easily.

He was loyal to the end, and that may have been one of his weaknesses.

He flew ahead of the group, his wings flapping loudly, trying to push forward before the heat got too overwhelming.

Eyes searched for one human in particular, just one, out of hundreds of others who wished to be pulled out of here. Dean was all he needed to get, that was his orders and he would follow them.

He could feel his wings burning slightly as he got further and further down and he doubts that they will ever be the glorious white ever again. Maybe that's why all the other angels have slowed and stopped following, but he doesn't ponder on that thought, and he doesn't ponder on the thought of stopping as well. He can't afford to. He's come so far now.

Then he spots him, well, he hears him first, and he doubles his speed and is definite his wings will never be the same pure white again, but he doesn't mind.

He closes in on the human and reaches out. His hand grabs onto Deans arm, burning him, imprinting him and leaving a permanent scar and pulls him out of hell.

Dean gasps for air as he pulls himself out of the ground and looks around. Trees are lying flat, circling around where he dug himself out of.

He starts to walk, and it seems to go on forever, and he doesn't pass any form of civilization, except for a small building in the far distance.

"It's still better than Hell" he thinks grimly as he smiles and keeps walking, suddenly aware of how much he needs to drink, and wonders how ironic it would be if he died of dehydration just after being somehow raised from hell. He laughs loudly.

After reaching the small building, which turns out to be a gas station and getting a well needed drink of water, he looks at himself in the mirror.

No marks from the hell hounds no rips and tears of skin, in fact, his skin looks new and clean and not damaged. Except for the large hand print burn on his left arm of course.

There is one more difference however; on the back of his right hand is a letter 'C', written in an elegant script and it wasn't there before. He had never had a letter on the back of his hand, he was different than every other human who walked the Earth, he had never had a letter with the initial of his soul mate or whoever he would end up with, but now he did. He didn't like having the letter, it made too much definite, because if that letter wasn't there, he could avoid the whole affair, but now he couldn't. It

Two short phone calls later he's stealing a car, just like the good old days. Sam didn't answer his phone and Bobby didn't believe it was him, but then again if the roles were reversed he would do the same, because even for him and the creepy shit he's seen, this takes the cake.

Knocks on the door radiated through Bobby's house so he goes to answer it.

And his eyes must be lying to him, his age must be getting to him because there is no way that can actually be Dean Winchester standing in front of him, because he died, was ripped to shreds and cannot actually be standing right in front of him in his front doorway.

After an incident with a silver knife and holy water, it is discovered it actually is Dean and they track Sam down, pull him away from a girl and go to Pamela's house.

All he wants to know is what and who pulled him out of hell and why.

"What's that on your hand?" Sam had asked after a few minutes.

Dean glanced up from looking at it "The letter C."

"So you actually have a letter now?"

"Seems like it" Dean replied as he looked at it again.

He also wanted to know who this letter stood for, and why it was only there now.

Pamela called a séance to contact the thing that pulled Dean out.

"I'm sorry Castiel, I don't scare easy" she had said, moments before her eyes burnt out.

Dean put it down to coincidence that the things name was Castiel, but Dean never had much luck with coincidences. He put the sudden tingling in his hand down to coincidence as well, or to his imagination.

A book was spread across Dean's lap, and he was studying it, learning about the letters on the back of people's hands.

"Human kind has always had letters in the back of their hands and no-one knows why they are there. Some say it is the work of God, so the human race can continue to thrive throughout the millennia"

Dean laughs a bit, there is no such thing as God, if there was he should be intervening in all of these deaths and demons. He continues reading

"Some people choose to follow the letter, and spend their life searching for their 'soul mate', others opt to ignore it and continue life as usual.

The only way to truly know if you are in the presence of your 'soul mate' is if your hand starts to tingle"

Dean fell asleep somewhere around this point, and woke up shortly after with the book on the ground.

"It's a bunch of crap. All this fate and destiny and soul mates." He thought angrily "It was better before I had this stupid letter" he grumbled as he fell asleep again.

His mind still believed that the séance and 'Castiel' was all a coincidence.


	2. His Hand Bleeds

_It burns, it burns, and it's much too hot right now for a human to withstand. How am I still alive when this is happening it feels like my insides are burning and screaming. This is not what I expected. I am Jimmy Novak, I am Jimmy Novak, I am Jimm-. I am no longer just Jimmy Novak._

_I am Castiel, I am an angel of the lord, I pulled Dean Winchester from Perdition. I am Castiel in Jimmy Novak's body. He is my vessel. I am Castiel and my hand burns._

Castiel glances at his hand to have a look at it, maybe his vessel can't sustain him after all, but there is no sign of any marks or burns. Maybe it was his imagination.

Then it flares up again, burning burning burning red hot, hotter than hell in a concentrated spot and it burns and Castiel clenches his teeth as beads of blood trickle out of his skin.

'This must be pain' he thinks, and he decides he doesn't like it.

More blood starts trickling out, and he tries to heal it, and every time he does it just opens up again and he stops and lets it bleed.

It's a few short minutes later when the blood slows down the speed of it leaking out of the back of his hand and when it finally comes to a stop he cleans it up instantaneously.

He blinks a few times in shock 'This is not right' he thinks 'This is not what happens to angels. Angels do not get marked like this. I am Castiel and I am an angel and that should not be on my hand'.

A messily scrawled letter 'D' is carved into the back of his hand, and it is an angry red colour, a fresh mark and then he realises that that must be the reason babies cry when they are born. It stings faintly but he pays no more attention to it. He has a mission and he must do it and get it over and done with so he can go back.

He must avert the Apocalypse, he must help stop the Apocalypse and suddenly, in this frail human body it seems like such a daunting task.

The 'D' on his hand throbs.

Dean and Bobby did a mental checklist as they painted the various sigils on the walls, and as they prepped each and every weapon they had brought with them, there was no way to say what had brought Dean back, but whatever it was must've been incredibly strong, or incredibly evil, or both.

They eventually lost count of all the sigils and they sat there together in silence.

"Are you sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked, he was the first to speak because he wanted nothing more than to see what had raised him, and then he wanted to kill it.

Bobby gave him a look, and Dean dropped the topic.

Dean was starting to get sceptical and he wondered if something was even going to show up. He put down the knife, and his hands ached for it back. He ached to kill something, specifically the thing that brought him back. His hands twitched involuntarily and Bobby raised his eyebrows when he noticed the 'C' on the back of Dean's hand.

Bobby went to open his mouth to ask what that was, and Dean readied some snappy retort, but there was no need for it in the end.

The wind picks up and hits the small shed that they're in, the metal creaks and groans and the roof flaps around in the wind as though it's a sheet of tissue paper.

Dean hopes it's a coincidence, but the soft tingling in his hand that grows stronger tells him otherwise.

The lights blow in the building, one after another and the tingling grows stronger yet and he ignores it still. Then the door opens itself and the tingling continues to grow more intense.

Dean and Bobby prepare for the worst, for a horrible demon or something of the sort.

They don't expect to see a man in a dirty old trench coat that just reeks of innocence.

Castiel looks around, ignoring the tingling from his hand.

He notices the 'C' written on the back of Dean's hand in his own handwriting, or at least Jimmy's handwriting.

He decides he only has the letter there because he pulled Dean Winchester out of perdition, he made a claim to him, he is his responsibility and his only, and he was put to the task of pointing him in the right direction to stop the apocalypse.

He repeats that in his head so much he starts to believe it. He wants to believe it.

As he looks at the walls, he recognises the sigils and smiles, because of the looks on the two human's faces.

He walks straight forward still, ignoring the lights exploding and the guns pointed at him.

There is a dull pain in his chest after a gunshot is heard. Castiel almost laughs. He is shot three more times, before the other two men look at each other. Those four shots should have him on the floor, bleeding out or dead by now.

Then he circles around to face Dean.

His hand still tingles.

Dean picks up the knife, because he is determined to kill this thing, and if four shots couldn't do it, then this knife better or they have to resort to another plan.

The man faces Dean with a slight smile on his face, and it looks quite endearing.

"Who are you?" Dean asks, but he already knows. He's 'Castiel', he has to be. His tingling hand only strengthens that belief.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition" the thing replied, and holy hell Dean was not expecting that voice

"Thanks for that" Dean replied and the thing, Castiel, smiled.

It was a twisted sort of smile, not one Dean thought he ever wanted to see again.

He spun slightly, and stabbed the knife in, down to the hilt, the blade all the way into its chest. He waited for it to work.

After a few seconds of pushing the knife, Dean stepped back, and watched in shock as the thing pulled the knife out of its chest, smiled its' twisted smile at Dean again and dropped the knife on the floor.

Dean looks at Bobby who starts to swing at its' head, but it raises its' arm, grabs the bar and places two fingers to Bobby's forehead, causing him to fall to the floor.

Dean can't help but stare at the things hand that has the letter 'D' on the back of it, written in his own handwriting.

"We need to talk Dean, alone" the thing says.

Dean checks on Bobby, because if Bobby was dead Dean would find a way to kill this thing for good.

"Who are you?" Dean asks again, wanting a name, hoping it isn't 'Castiel'.

"Castiel" it replies, and Dean groans. Of course it is

"Yeah I figured that much" Dean says and looks at both of their hands "I mean what are you?"

Castiel, -Dean decides he should start referring to it in his head by its name, now that he knows for certain what it is- looks up from what he's looking at and stares at Dean.

"I'm an angel of the lord"

Well that wasn't the reply he was expecting, maybe the devil or a top demon or something, anything rotten and evil. Not an angel. Dean's eyes flicker to the angels hand again.

Dean rises from the floor, because that thing must be lying, because Angels don't exist and God doesn't exist because if he did he wouldn't let all these people die, he wouldn't let these demons take innocent people.

"Get the hell out of here. There's no such thing"

"This is your problem Dean, you have no faith" and Castiel stares at him still, his blue eyes not moving from his own as the angel watches Deans every reaction, because Castiel needs Dean to get along with him.

Castiel can tell that Dean doesn't believe, and he always thought that Dean wouldn't.

So he makes a bolt of lightning light up the room, and project an image of his wings on the wall as his wings open up and Dean stares at them in disbelief.

"Next time, lower the volume buddy" Dean says about the angel's voice when he broke the glass before, and Castiel looks slightly ashamed in a slightly adorable sort of way.

Dean mentally kicks himself for thinking the angel was adorable.

"Why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Dean asks, and Castiel steps forward.

Its obvious Castiel never learnt about personal space because he stands far too close for someone, something he just met.

"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved?" Castiel asks as he angles his head and it's obvious by Deans face he struck a nerve.

Dean opens his mouth to reply, but Castiel has gone and all he can hear is a faint flapping of wings.

His hand stops tingling, and far away, so does Castiels.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an idea I got and I had to write it.  
> It's still a W.I.P. and over my school holidays which go until February I may not be able to have a scheduled update rhythm. I have however already written two chapters after this that are on fanfiction.net and I will be sure to bring them over soon over the next two-three days
> 
> It's an AU and basically the letter of the initial is their soulmates first name initial I explain it more in the story I promise.
> 
> It will eventually derail from canon.


End file.
